


I could have danced all night

by S_Horne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: "Pep, come on - I’m marrying the guy! I have the rest of my life to spend with him; I won’t be with him for the whole day. I’ll be lucky to even see him after the ceremony is over; there will be far too much to do, people to see, food to be eaten. Of course you and I will have time together.”/It's Steve and Tony's wedding day and they get a little wrapped up in each other





	I could have danced all night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [imafriendlydalek](http://imafriendlydalek.tumblr.com/) for the wonderful beta-ing provided!
> 
> This story is pure and pointless fluff

_“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said into the phone and tried to placate his friend on the other end, “I’m looking forward to seeing you too… What do you – Pep, Pep, come on; it’s been six weeks since I saw you. Yes, I – no, I agree… It will be good to catch up with you. What do you mean I’ll be busy? Are you kidding… Pep, I’m marrying the guy! I have the rest of my life to spend with him; I won’t want to be with him for the whole day. I’ll be lucky to even see him after the ceremony is over; there will be far too much to do, people to see, food to be eaten and all that. Of course you and I will have time together.”_

/

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin at the gentle tap to the centre of his back and he lifted his head from Steve’s shoulder to twist and look behind him. There, he saw his friend and CEO, Pepper, looking at him with a far-too fond expression on her face and looking utterly beautiful. Tony and Steve had decided against bridesmaids and groomsmen for their wedding since they couldn’t pick any one of their best friends over another, but Tony had chosen a colour scheme of blue - his husband's favourite colour - which they had asked their closest friends to take on board. Tony had worn a navy suit with light blue accessories whilst Steve was in a black suit with dark blue accents. Their friends had combined the two and their wedding party had become almost like an ocean with the variety of blues across the group.

Pepper smiled softly at Tony and gave a little gesture with her head in the general direction of the door behind her. “Hey,” she said in an almost-whisper, “we’re leaving now.”

Tony pulled out of Steve’s embrace entirely and turned around sharply, staring at Pepper with an expression akin to horror as he reached out to grab at her arms. “What, no! Pep, you can’t leave yet,” he said and his bottom lip began to jut out in a pout. “The reception has barely started and we haven’t had a chance to have that talk!”

Pepper laughed lightly and pulled Tony’s arms away from hers to take his hands in her own. “Tony,” she said as she interlocked their fingers and gave them a light squeeze, “it’s over.”

“What?”

“Look around you. It’s finished; the reception ended a long time ago.”

Tony turned around the ballroom with wide eyes before he glanced back at Steve, who looked just as shocked as he did. When on earth had it finished? Not even five minutes ago Steve had been leading him into the room filled with their cheering friends and family. There had been a meal, Tony remembered that much, a gorgeous five-course menu that he had barely been able to eat due to the butterflies in his stomach and the cool weight of the ring on his left hand throwing him off kilter every time it chinked against a piece of his cutlery. Then the band had called for Mr. & Mr. Stark-Rogers to take their first dance and Steve had led him out onto the floor, his hand tight around Tony’s with a beaming smile that Tony wasn’t sure he would ever get used to, even after all the years it had been directed his way. Tony had gone eagerly into Steve’s embrace, but that had been just one dance, right?

But now the ballroom was practically empty and there was a faint moonlight coming through the large windows instead of the bright sun that had been shining through when Tony had last taken notice. By the looks of things, all of the other guests had gone home, too. There were only their closest friends left in the room, along with the packing-up band and the barman, who was wiping down the top of the bar and collecting a few dirty glasses from the empty tables. Bucky, Clint and Sam were all sprawled across the couches lining the edges of the room, sipping and passing the last few bottles of champagne between them, with Bruce and Thor passed out in one corner of the room. The snores of the two men could just be heard over the giggles from the drunken stragglers. Rhodey and Natasha were busy filling the room with the snapping of the shutters from the stupid disposable cameras that Tony had fought so hard against, but had secretly adored the idea of. He couldn’t wait to see the photos that would come out, especially since he had apparently missed the entirety of his own wedding reception.

“Oh,” he said on a soft exhale, surprise filling the entire syllable as he looked back to Pepper with wonder on his face, “How did we do that?”

“Yeah,” Pepper chuckled. She gave a soft smile and leant in to press a gentle kiss to Tony’s cheek and squeezed his hand. “You were a little caught up in each other. People tried, but you didn’t want to stop dancing. Not that I can blame you,” she added with a little wink,. “But it’s okay. We’ll still have that catch-up, don’t you worry, but right now I need to go to bed and _someone_ needs to get to the airport.” Pepper leant up and kissed Steve’s cheek as well before she turned to leave, waving a goodbye to the messy group in the corner.

Tony watched her go, completely bemused and not at all believing what she had said, until Steve wrapped his arms around his waist and Tony just fell back against his husband – his _husband –_ and felt his concern slip away.

“Well, that was a surprise,” he said on a laugh.

“You’re telling me,” Tony replied as he lifted his hands to cover Steve’s, the coolness of the other man’s ring sending a shock of lust down his spine.

“Do you reckon we have time for one more dance before we have to leave?” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear as he pressed slow kisses to the man’s exposed throat.

Tony let his eyes slip closed even as he spun in Steve’s arms and buried his head into his husband’s neck – man, that was never gonna get old.

“Always,” he whispered back and all but melted into Steve’s embrace as he let the faint crooning of Frank Sinatra coming from the speakers wash over him once more. Maybe they didn’t have time for one more dance before they needed to leave for their flight, not with the way that they had apparently been spacing out with each other, but any moment with Steve would feel like their honeymoon if they were in the Seychelles or not.

Tony grimaced at himself; he was being so sappy today, ugh. But then Steve pressed a kiss to the side of his head and he pushed the thought away as he lifted his hands to cup the other man’s neck and play with the soft hairs there. He was allowed, just this once; it was his wedding day, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi?](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
